


Welcome to Boredom Quenchers!

by Spomks



Series: Boredom Quenchers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I don't know I just do these at school with my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spomks/pseuds/Spomks
Series: Boredom Quenchers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173920
Kudos: 2





	Welcome to Boredom Quenchers!

Hello! I'd like to officially introduce my series _Boredom Quenchers_! These are works written by myself and my friend during school. We text often and kept asking each other hypotheticals and giving each other prompts for short pieces. We've stocked up quite a bit and I suggested that I post them, and my friend responded with enthusiasm! They were usually just _BNHA_ or _Haikyuu!!_ pieces and probably will continue to be. The first few have already been written and I'll be editing them so that they are a little bit smoother and better reads. I hope that they'll bring everyone some joy. I'll write what the prompts are in the summary of each to help you understand somethings. I might introduce the few that are first-person self-inserts, I might not, it depends on if anyone is interested in them!

I'd like to focus on the fact that none of these are fully-fleshed-out pieces, and are 100% written just for fun! I hope that they are as enjoyable for you as they were for us! ^-^


End file.
